Shut Up, Part One
'Shut Up, Part One '''is the premiere of the Degrassi Magnet High series. The main plot focuses on Troy Mason adapting to his new home in Toronto. The sub plot focuses on Annie Collins beginning her sophomore year with a secret involving Zoe Mattson. The third plot focuses on Adriana Sutturn's desire for her mother, Rachel Sutturn's attention. Story Main Plot Troy moved in with his older cousin Spinner in Toronto a few days ago. It is tough, he used to live in California. He comes by himself due to his selfish sister. He begins to act out on his first day of highschool, in Canada. He gets himself into some trouble, but Spinner always knows how to relate. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Zoe has a crush on Annie. But when she ask her to the dot, she says she is going with Talia and Regina. Annie keeps degrading Zoe the whole day. But in the end, is Annie really against Zoe? Can she find a way to show the "dyke" her true feelings? Third Plot Adriana is desprate for her mother's attention. When a chance to express her talent of singing is at the Degrassi Concert, can she convince her mom to show up? What would she do if she didn't? Chapter (The following is a preview, like Teennick does the first minute of the episode the day before.) Troy is in the car with Spinner and Emma driving on their way to Degrassi Magnet High for Troy's first day of highschool. The teen is pretty upset. He was born and raised in California and had to move to Toronto for highschool. However, the rest of his family isn't moving up there until his sister, Bridgette, starts highschool next year because she threw a fit about staying with her friends until the end of junior high; so Troy started living with his older cousin and his wife a few days ago. The boy is staring out his window with a sad and slightly angry expression. Spinner notices his cousin's sad face and tells him, "Don't worry about it dude, you're going to have a great time here. This was the best year to move too because if you chose to move next-", he was cut off. Troy rages at Spinner, "There is no 'best year' to move! California is my ''home!". Emma gives Spinner an uneasy look. "You'll get used to your new home! Relax!", Spinner reassures him, but he bounces back. "This isn't home! Where are my parents? My sister? My friends? My house?! This sucks and I know you would feel the same in my shoes!" Troy yelled as Spinner pulled up by the school. "It wont be that bad.", he tries to convince the younger boy. Troy darts his eyes at his cousin and says "Yeah right." before slamming the door. The angry freshman walked over to a table outside the school and proceeded to take out a phone to text his friends back home. A skater kid walked up to him and he said, "Sup dude, I'm Kenny. I'm a freshman here and I'm kinda lost.". Troy shook his anger of his face and faked a slight smile, "Troy, Freshman.", he said while shaking Kenny's hand. Kenny notices Troy's true expressions and ask, "Okay. What's wrong?". Troy rolls his eyes and explains his situation to Kenny. The skater smiles and says, "Well, consider me your first friend in this country." Troy laughs and the two walk into school together. Trivia *This chapter is named after Shut Up ''by ''Simple Plan. *This chapter marks the first appearances of Troy Mason, Spinner Mason, Emma Nelson, Drea Garcia, Marina Juarez, Alicia Juarez, Stevie Castillo, Annie Collins, Talia Castillo, Regina Teran, Jasmine Simone, Nina Oline, Adriana Sutturn, Rachel Sutturn, Joseph Herm, Kenny Runne, Susan Tonne, Ebony Morton, Arnold Derwenson, Lauren Derwenson, and Ruby Salgado. *It is Mr. and Mrs. Derwenson's anniversary. *It is Troy Mason, Kenny Runne, Penelope Romano, Mindy Labora, Nick Jones, Xavier Jones, Cassie Stark, Marina Juarez, Finn Rennolds, Cat Foster and Talia Castillo's first day of school at Degrassi Magnet. *Ebony Morton hosts Degrassi Magnet's Back-To-School Concert. Category:DMH Season 1 Category:DMH Chapters Category:Season One Chapters Category:After The Fall Category:Spoilers Category:Marijuana Category:Ditching Category:Attractions